


The Icemaster's Lessons

by Arendeller



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendeller/pseuds/Arendeller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa teaches Kristoff how to carve ice like a natural and he teaches her how to do things the old-fashioned way. It gets snowy in the stables. It gets steamy in the shed. It gets heartwarming in Castle Arendelle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Icemaster's Lessons

It was late one night in Kristoff's new shed outside the stables, where Sven and the Icemaster's Sled were kept, that Elsa realized she had feelings for him. Though he had married her sister Anna, who would soon be delivering Arendelle its first prince in a lifetime, Elsa could not help herself from developing a rapport with him that gave way to affection, and then longing, as the hours they spent together increased, as the beloved burden of her pregnancy gradually took one step after another out of Anna's stride.

Since the fateful day Anna had saved all of them from an eternal winter blanketing Arendelle forever, Elsa had found him a warm and loving person; his clear affection for Anna knew no limits and his dedication to faithfully serving the Kingdom were just as boundless, but it was in Kristoff's thirst for knowledge that Elsa found in him a kindred spirit - in particular his thirst for knowledge about ice.

Though she could weave ice and snow from the air as easily as those with a similar proclivity could put their lips to an instrument and make music, Elsa found herself fascinated with the eagerness of her sister's lover's obsession with mastering the element by cruder means. Oh, he was a master with an ice ax and an ice pick; at his and Anna's wedding he had made a beautiful sculpture of her - it impressed all the townspeople that such an artist had lay in their midst working as a mere tradesman -but Kristoff obviously lacked the talent Elsa held by birth.

In was a week since Kristoff had moved from his ramshackle lean-to in the woods above the city into the castle. After he'd grown comfortable enough with living under a roof and sleeping with heavy wooden walls around him every night, after he was - you might say - tamed - Kristoff approached his Queen and soon-to-be sister-in-law with a thrilling proposition.

Kristoff wished to learn from Elsa the secret to truly mastering ice as though it were part of him, as it was her. It had enthralled him since first his eyes fell on her magnificent mountain palace. Every moment his mind was not fixed on Anna, and, he would admit privately, some moments it was, Kristoff's singular obsession in life had been capturing for himself the majesty of the Ismakt - Elsa's supernatural talent that made his mundane heart bleed as if pierced by a rapier.

They began slowly, simply. Elsa placed before him a block of ice and told him to see it not as a block, but as a crystal, beautiful and mysterious in its curvature; the representation which went unspoken by her was to see the ice as a nude figure enrobed in many troublesome layers of useless fluff; to reveal the nude beneath; one needed merely to cleave away the excess; before the eye of the body could see what lie beneath the eye of the mind had to capture it through the facets obscuring and protecting its vulnerability. In his hands, Elsa felt alive through her ice.

She wasn't sure how it was happening. When Olaf would take a tumble or comically disassemble himself through some childlike capering, Elsa felt no twinges of pain or that she herself was coming unglued. She considered that it was because Olaf had been given life and was therefore severed from her in some way - fractioned off - that action upon his person did not affect her. The same was not true of the ice she made for Kristoff.

When Kristoff laid his hands upon the ice she put before him in his workshop at night, when Anna had already retired to bed and the two formerly quite lonely people found themselves absent the vivacious verve she lent their lives, when Kristoff's large and manly fingers caressed the crystals she made for him, and only for him, she could feel every nudge, every jab, every jounce of his fingers, or the hard steel of his pick, as though they fell upon her skin like a snowfall of a million warm embraces tingling across her body at once

At first, Elsa could hide it from his eyes. when Kristoff would take the special ice in hand and under her instruction use a hot knife to mold it into a shape which Elsa found matched the angle of her own curvature, she did not gasp or roar out in delight. At first she could suffer the wonderful torture in silence, and guide him in it without giving away the depths of the pleasure his remoted touch gave her for the first time in her life, something her dear sister Anna could not.

It was only after the 9th night that Kristoff had come to her for instruction that Elsa became hopelessly enveloped in lust for him. That night, after seeing his progress with carving the blocks she'd given him transformed into simple geometric shapes - or at the most figures as pillowy and incomplex as Olaf - she gave him a sphere. A sphere pure and perfect in its construction. Try though he might, Kristoff had found no cleavage in it, no sheet, no molecule which gave him excess matter to chip away and show some hidden beauty.

That night, Elsa gave him the task of exploring the ice - which she had made from a single continuous snowflake fractaling out upon itself infinitely until it reached the size of a globe - into something beautiful. She ordered him to take his tools; the knife; the chisel; the pick; the awl; and make beauty were there existed only a blank. Only Elsa knew that she had hidden a shape in the ice after all; one undiscoverable by those without supernatural powers of perception; in that sphere Elsa had hidden her heart.

When Kristoff took the knife and heated it in the candle's flame, Elsa felt desire creeping over her. Her skin erupted in gooseflesh as he drew its hot blade near the ice. When finally he struck against it, carving out a hollow in the sphere so minor it could have gone unnoticed, she felt herself convulse. Every hair on her body stood erect as he carved, and when he finally took the pick in hand, Elsa broke open.

Kristoff dropped the pick when she cried out. Startled, he wasn't sure she hadn't accidentally stepped on a loose nail in the floorboards. He turned away from the sphere to see Elsa, her mouth hanging open, jaw stretched wide, doubled over in what looked to him to be pain. He tried to rise from his seat but the Snow Queen had commanded him down; telling him his lesson was not yet complete and that he had to see it through before he could stop that night, Elsa bid him to continue carving the ice.

She excused herself, gasping at some sudden pang she possessed for the castle's fine cheeses, and ran from the shed. Elsa threw open the door to the stable, where, through the luck of timing, no horses lay in rest, nor Sven, as they were presently all on the seashore being washed; and lied down upon a bed of freshly thrown hay. She felt Kristoff begin to drive at the ice with his pick in the distance, and knew now that proximity had no effect on the power of his striking.

She felt as though she were at once being held in his massive hand and stabbed, expertly, by the loveliest weapon ever crafted by man. Between her legs Elsa felt herself growing extremely moist; and curled back her head to rest on the hay. When Kristoff struck at the secret fissure that upon striking cracked and revealed her heart, Elsa's power exploded. From within her ice struck out in every direction, and the stables her adorned with a mighty layer of hoarfrost. Her cry could be heard for miles. Wolf packs stalking the mountains above the city bayed back. Her icy palace at the north mountain trembled from the sound.

Elsa rose from the haybed, physically exhausted as though she'd run all the way from the North Mountain to the sea, and quickly banished the ice that her body had projected unto the interior of the stables. She composed herself, smoothed out the bumps the ice had made in her royal gown, and, tingling all the way, returned to Kristoff's shed.

Inside she saw him sitting, puzzled, holding an unmelting and anatomically accurate heart of ice in his hand. He still held the pick in his striking hand, but thankfully no longer struck with it; if he had Elsa couldn't imagine how she would explain to her sister that her husband had been tragically frozen. Kristoff looked up at her with an expression that showed he thought pure, dumb luck had given him such expert talents to craft so intricate a piece. Elsa walked behind him and admired it, and, taking it in her hands, banished the frozen heart, so that no more that night could he risk endangering himself by pleasuring her.

Elsa congratulated him on his progress and dismissed herself back to the castle.

Before she left Kristoff enquired whether she'd brought him back any cheese, Elsa's memory of the lie temporarily failed her. She muttered that she had eaten all that remained of the creamy Jarlsberg, and he dejectedly shrugged and said it was too bad. Elsa scurried back to her chamber and bundled herself into the overly dressed bed, trusting that the fortifications installed would keep the castle from freezing over in the night.

Elsa awoke the next morning to the sound of knocking at her door. She stretched and yawned herself awake and, on opening her eyes, started when she saw that the entire interior of her bed curtains covered with ice. With panic she cast them aside and looked out from her bed to see the entire room glazed with frost. From the knocking on the door which increased in furor more with each knock Elsa assumed that at least some of the rest of the castle had also been struck with the wintry blight she could not avoid inflicting at times

When she opened the door she found Kristoff was the one pounding at it. Behind him she could see the hallway was also encased. Smiling nervously she answered his somewhat perturbed request that she stop freezing her sister and his "asses off", as he put it, and with a flourish Queen Elsa banished the ice she'd made in the night to the eternal sky as a flurry of snowflakes rushing out the window

"You know, Elsa, you really need to let off some steam if this is going to happen to you at night", Kristoff said. Elsa asked what that meant, and with a knowing glance Kristoff implied that, like her sister Anna, the Queen needed bedtime companionship to relieve the frigidity of her nights in the castle.

"Or just take up knitting, I guess, I hear it's pretty good for getting out anger". Kristoff said before walking back to his room, no doubt, Elsa thought, to sit with her sister by the fire and hold her in his great arms.

That day Queen Elsa could not distance the Ice Master from her mind. The matters of the court, in particular the matter of Weselton's supplicant ambassador paying another of his many visits to sue for the re-opening of trade between the two kingdoms, Elsa dealt with distantly and coldly. The Weseltonian was sent on his way with orders to come back if, and only if, his government gave formal apology for the treachery its Duke had worked against them months earlier. Elsa simply did not care about these trifles. In her mind all that went on was longing for the feeling of Kristoff's hands dancing over her ice once more

That night Kristoff never came to her study, where she pored over Dickens' A Christmas Carol once again. The story was her escape from the world of Arendelle back to the world of magic and wonder she preferred. Once the clock had passed 10 to midnight without his visit Elsa frustratedly stowed the book back on its shelf and went to her bed, bundled herself up in the thick quilt and prayed, to pagan and Christian gods alike, that she should soon be delivered from the torment of her newfound loneliness. She had seen Anna during the day, yes, but it was at night that she most missed both her and Kristoff's attention. With their new baby on the way, Elsa worried that unless she found others with whom to spend her time, she would be quite alone for at least the next 18 years. Angrily she shut her eyes and went to sleep.

Elsa woke and found that this morning both her bed and the castle were free of ice, and, to her great sadness, the Icemaster. He'd gone into town for the day to see guests from the kingdom of Corona. For reasons Elsa could not guess, even though they were heiress to the throne and her husband, the visitors did not wish to begin their day with a visit to the castle, preferring instead to carouse with its most recent addition.

Anna had not attended with him due to a pang of morning queasiness, so at the least Elsa could spend the day with her sister. They talked about everything; how Anna's body was changing, the preparations for the new Prince's room and what he would be named, and still for that entire day Elsa could feel only desire for his warm touch against her icy surface

That night Kristoff still did not visit her, nor did the guests from Corona ever officially stop by the palace; snubbing her was unwise but officially acceptable due the familial closeness of her cousin, who in the pretentious fashion of the French had taken to calling herself "Raiponce" to Elsa's complete disgust. She paced her study and sipped nervously from a glass of schnapps that night, and filled it more than once, and retired, in absolute agony, to her bed, for yet another lonely night, in tears so hot with contempt they would not freeze against her skin. Elsa felt as though she would die if Kristoff did not handle her ice the next night.

When Elsa awoke in the morning her head ached. A small voice inside yelled at her for drinking until she'd intoxicated herself. She tried to reason with it and blame Kristoff's abandonment of their ice-carving lessons. The little voice would hear none of it and shamed her even further for feeling the way she did about Anna's true love.

Elsa could not deny it. She knew she had intentionally been keeping Kristoff unaware of the effects of his touch. But she felt she needed only one night more, just one, to tell him and let their friendship based on sharing of knowledge stand or fall on its own. She just needed him to be at his shed.

Luckily for her that night Anna retired to bed particularly early, having eaten a full meal including ice cream for lunch and dinner. Kristoff approached the Queen about continuing their lessons that night. Inside and out Elsa beamed at the news and with girlish excitement accepted his invitation. She left explicit instructions with the stablehands that day to leave the stables unoccupied after sundown, citing a particular need for them to air out. For the night, the royal cavalry, though not Sven, as he was not under the stables' control. would sleep in the town stables, which had more than enough room for all. Elsa knew her powers might react even more violently than before at having been pent up so long

Kristoff asked her that night for a challenge. He wanted to carve a figure of his choosing; he wanted to carve Elsa.

Elsa reacted with nervousness well in excess of that appropriate for a person with innocent motives. She looked as scared as if Kristoff had pulled a knife on her. She slowly calmed down when the earnestness of his expression reminded her he was unaware of the pleasure he brought her.

"Ahem, sorry, you, uh, surprised me", she explained to him. She asked Kristoff if he was serious about doing a full figure carving of her.

"Well last time I carved that heart so I figured "why not make a body to go with it?", he said. Elsa held back tears with a toothy smile while the voice in her head screamed at her not to do it, then told Kristoff to take a seat at this table and prepare himself. She made him a truly blank piece of ice this time, no figures hidden within, not even her own. If he was serious about carving her out of the ice, she wanted to feel it happen as though he was undressing her with his own manly fingers.

Elsa popped out to the stable before he began to make sure the stablehands had gone home for the night. Impertinent talk of the queen howling like a wolf and spraying ice around could not be permitted to litter the castle grounds or the town. Assured of their vacancy, Elsa returned to the shed and bid Kristoff to begin his work. To begin with he asked her to stand before him in the lantern light and pose for him, demurely. Elsa would have giggled childishly under any less charged circumstances than these.

Elsa remembered a favorite painting in Castle Arendelle of a woman offering her hand to a man bowing forward to kiss it while holding a tuning fork in her other hand. Elsa made a small icicle to stand in for the tuning fork and posed. Kristoff said it was perfect and took the ice knife in his hand. He plunged it into the candle flame and a wave of anticipation swept over her. For three nights she had suffered grievously without him. Soon his hands would dance over her again.

Kristoff calved off a chunk of ice and Elsa's entire body shivered as the knife melted away the tension in her body. She tried her hardest to maintain an even rate of breathing, but as he cut more ice from the block she felt it impossible. Elsa breathed hard and deeply through her nose and her eyes fluttered as the ice grew smaller by the second. She could see in it the back of her own head in miniature, the braids of her hair came into view as Kristoff spun the ice and whittled off this chunk and then that. He turned it fully and Elsa looked into her face, and as if seeing herself in a mirror she recognized that he was capturing the embarassment of her flared nostrils and pouted lips

Elsa shuddered as Kristoff's fingers played over the ice of her cheek, removing a minor imperfection the knife had left. Her eyes went half-lidded and she gazed at him as he carved the outline of her collar bones. She felt every touch, every slice, every gouge as though he was fondling her lovingly.

Kristoff rounded off the shoulders of the miniature replica of Elsa he was carving from her living ice. Elsa broke her pose and bucked her own shoulders slightly as she felt his touch pass over them, magnified through her magic it was as though he were 30 feet tall in comparison to her and rolling her around in his palm like one could a small kitten. Her breathing deepened and she suddenly dropped the icicle and held her hand aside her neck, as if to meet his own hand there and clutch it against her. But there was nothing.

Elsa clasped her hand against her own flesh and the emptiness of the moment began to drive her mad. She trailed her fingers across her neck, splaying them out to create the feeling of his warm hands. Kristoff looked up from the minature to check his reference and found Elsa completely out of sorts. She rubbed her hand against her own chest and shifted her legs, rubbing her thighs against each other like a cricket struggling to make music. Her face Kristoff could not read. Signs of agony mixed with those he'd seen in the face of his wife in bed at night; Elsa did bear a resemblance to Anna after all; and in her face he saw the same joy as shone in that of his pretty little strawberry girl.

"Ahem. "Elsa, you're not making this easy", Kristoff said, clearing his throat and trying to get on with the lesson. Recognition of what he took as embarassment at posing for him caused his own cheeks to begin to redden in sympathy for Elsa. He knew not.

Kristoff knew not the secret shame coursing though Elsa's blood. The heat of his touch was driving her to the boiling point. Elsa swore if she tried to make ice at that moment all that would come was steam. Kristoff ignored her moving out of place and tried to continue anyway. He began shaping her bustline and Elsa exhaled loudly. He drew the hot knife against the ice to make the curve of her breasts and Elsa collapsed to the floor. Kristoff dropped the knife and sprang from his chair to help her.

Elsa waited until he was hovering over her to spring her trap. As he knelt and tried to lift her up she kissed him. Elsa drove her mouth against his and forced her tongue into his mouth. Kristoff was unprepared for the assault and for several seconds failed to react. Elsa twisted her face against his lips as if she were a citrus trying to ream the juices from herself. Finally Kristoff gathered his composure and pulled her away

"Elsa! What are you doing!?" he exclaimed in shock. Elsa hungrily looked at him and threw herself against him again. She took his hand in her own and clasped it against the small of her back, hoping to induce him to pull her closer. Kristoff tried not to lose himself in the avalanche of passion falling over him and wedged his other powerful hand between them. He drove Elsa back for a moment.

"We can't do this! I'm married to your sister!", he cried out. Elsa reached up to the neckline of her ice gown and pulled it down.

Kristoff froze for a moment and Elsa thrust her hips against him. The mighty outdoorsman fell to the ground and thudded like an oak. Elsa scrambled over top of him and tried to hold his arms down with her own. The milky flesh of Elsa's perfect white breasts hung bare in Kristoff's face.

"Elsa? What. Are you doing?", Kristoff asked her again more calmly. Elsa plunged forward and kissed him again. She ran her hands through his hair and showered him in kisses. Kristoff had no idea what to do and simply let the strange occurence happened to him. Remembering what had happened to Anna he didn't wish to risk having his heart frozen and simply let the glacier of Elsa's love flow over him.

What neither of them noticed was Olaf watching from the doorway. He'd entered shortly after Kristoff began sculpting her shoulders in search of companions to play lawn darts and now wore a horrified expression on his frosty mug. Olaf watched on as Elsa threw herself at Kristoff, not knowing what game they were playing but hoping he would be invited soon, but seeing Kristoff's lack of enthusiasm quickly realized Elsa was not being a very nice person in forcing herself on the blond colossus.

"Uh, okay, guys, I'll just come back later", Olaf said and turned to leave. Elsa sprang up from Kristoff and turned her head toward the departing snowman.

"I TOLD YOU THIS WAS STUPID", Elsa's conscience cried out. She clasped her hands against her face and a waking nightmare unfolded in her mind

She thought surely Olaf would take what he had seen back to the castle and eventually tell Anna. Even if she swore him to secrecy Elsa felt sure his naiveté would somehow misconstrue her words and her innocent, beloved, sister would find out what had happened. Elsa cried against her hands as the horror of it all played out in her mind.

Kristoff lay against the ground, perplexed, and did not know what to do. If he stayed he wasn't sure what Elsa would end up doing. Freezing the entire realm seemed to him a very real possibility from any emotional upset he might cause. On the other hand he thought of his loving, pregnant wife lying asleep in the castle. His loyalty to her and their love for each other was absolute and inviolable. The conundrum compelled him to simply wait for Elsa to make the first movie; hoping casting eternal winter on the world would not be her decision.

Elsa sobbed and the tears froze in her hands. Slowly her palms filled with ice. Guilt welled up inside her and she felt as though she would have to vomit to expel it from her body. She felt her mind slipping away from her, and feared as Kristoff did that she might inadvertently blanket the fjord in ice once again.

Then she felt it. Kristoff's warm hand tugging at hers. She pulled her face from her palms and looked over at him. Kristoff wore a somber expression and held his hand out for her to take. She took it and Kristoff closed his other hand around hers. The ice coating her palm melted.

Kristoff released her hand and tenderly stroked Elsa's cheek. She stobbed sobbing and simply stared at him. The grimace of grief on her face told Kristoff he had to do more to save the land and so he put his hand behind her head and pulled her toward him.

"To save Anna, and Arendelle, I'll do it", he thought to himself. Ultimately his duty to Anna would best be served by preventing another ice storm, his marital obligation to honor and protect her compelled him to forego spurning the Snow Queen's advances if it risked permanent winter.

Kristoff kissed Elsa on the lips. He felt her face untwist and relax. Slowly, he massaged Elsa's with his mouth and flitted his tongue into hers. Elsa warmed quickly under his touch, just as she had when transmitted through her ice, and kissed him back, not forcefully this time, but lovingly. Elsa felt Kristoff let go her hand entirely and then stroke her breast.

Elsa waved her hand around her and banished the icy garment woven from threads of frost. It exploded into snowflakes that fell on the ground and melted. She sat on the floor before Kristoff completely nude. He rolled his finger around her nipple and turned his head to let his tongue enter her mouth more deeply, then released Elsa and sat back to appraise just what, exactly, she needed to have happen to avoid any further risk to the realm.

He was unprepared for the sight of Elsa sitting nude beside him. She looked much like her sister in body, too, he found.

Elsa found she had calmed down somewhat, but she knew that night the castle would end up icy again unless he did something to satisfy her worries over being accepted.

"Kristoff, will you... will you touch me the way you touch Anna?", the Snow Queen asked her Icemaster. She looked into his eyes with longing and he looked back. The fear was gone from his eyes. Her phrasing had disarmed whatever reluctance Kristoff might have nested in worry about betraying Elsa's sister.

Kristoff smiled at her and asked her if she'd ever been touched in that way before. Elsa replied that she'd never even been kissed before that night. Kristoff, not believing her, asked how it was possible that in the months since she'd opened Arendelle to visitors she had not engaged anyone socially, not even at the Christmas ball held weeks earlier.

Elsa told him she was still having trouble opening up to others after so many years alone, then put her hand around his wrist and pulled it toward her.

"With you, I feel as safe as I ever have. I know how much you love Anna. I want to know the love she feels when she's with you", Elsa told him.

"Well when you put it that way, I guess I was raised to be a love expert", Kristoff replied. He reached out to caress Elsa's cheek, then stood up and took a blanket he'd been gifted as a Christmas present for Sven, but not yet used, and layed it on the ground at his feet. Kristoff reached down and took off his shoes, then pulled off his pants.

Kristoff lifted his sweater off and then he, too, was nude together with Elsa. Elsa crept onto the blanket and knelt beside him. She cast her gaze between his legs and marveled at his size. She had never seen a man in the natural state before, but in conversations with her mother Elsa had become aware of the nature of the physical act of love as performed for reproduction. She wasn't sure that she wished to go so far as that with Kristoff, but she did desire him, she desired to be warm in his arms and to feel his hands gliding over her skin and hoped it would feel as wonderful as it did when he had worked on her ice.

"How does it get, um, stiff?", Elsa asked. She knew little but she knew at least that a man needed to be excited enough for his appendage to stand away from his body to "perform his marital duties" as her mother had put it.

"Well, usually all that kissing would be enough, but I'm a little nervous about this - I'm sure you understand", Kristoff explained.

"Let me lay down and we can try again", he said, and came down beside her on the blanket. Kristoff laid back and put his hands behind his head.

"Come closer to me", he said to Elsa, and she stretched herself out alongside him and let him press his lips against her.

"It feels good when you touch my chest, too", Kristoff explained, and so Elsa caressed his well-developed chest. The strange iciness of her touch tingled against his skin as Elsa ran her hand down his body.

Elsa trailed her hand down the front of Kristoff and played with his hair as well. His nudity fascinated her and she wanted to feel every part of him. As her hand crept below his chest Elsa felt his skin break into gooseflesh at her touch

"Are my hands cold?", she asked. Elsa wasn't really sure if that was a good thing or not.

"Yeah, a little", Kristoff replied. It was not unenjoyable, but the sensation of Elsa's Ismakt being transmitted into him was completely unlike the warmth of Anna's touch. Thinking of Anna while looking into her sister's face did help him, they were similar enough in appearance for his affection to be genuine, but Elsa wasn't making it easy

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll try to warm them up", Elsa said and closed her eyes, then deeply breathed in and out. When she exhaled through her nose her hands seemed to warm up to normal, and at once Kristoff was relaxed. He turned his head against her hand, trying to play into the motion as Elsa ran her fingers through his hair.

Elsa's rubbed her hand down along his middle. Her now very warm and human embrace excited him, and he felt as if he was lying with Anna herself. A warm, relaxed smile spread across his face. He could feel himself stirring further down. Elsa's hand smoothed over the light hair of his stomach and he was at once very much at ease and growing very ready to do the duty to which his Queen called him.

Elsa kept moving down Kristoff and when she finally found him, he had stiffened.

"Oh my. It looks like I was being too icy after all", Elsa said as she took Kristoff in her hand. She leaned to look down at him and on seeing the object her eyes widened as much as he had. Elsa could scarcely believe that her little sister was capable of accepting such manliness. Clearly, though, as Anna lay asleep with child in the castle nearby, it was possible.

Elsa kept her grip around Kristoff as much as she could from this position and stroked her hand up and down his length. She stopped tousling his head and instead moved to stroke his cheek as she looked into his eyes, but found them closed. His warm smile had transfigured into a an expression of contentment, and as Elsa ran over his length he began to drift away from the shed, in his mind he was back with Anna, and he grew more comfortable, shifting his bulk to lie on his side opposite Elsa while she worked through her anxiety

Soon Kristoff found that he was growing tired of waiting for the Snow Queen to tire from amusing herself and decided to move things into the conclusion at his own pace. Lumberingly he came to his senses and positioned himself over her. Elsa blushed at the sudden imposition but did not stop her work.

"Are you ready for this, Elsa? I can't wait all night", Kristoff said as he held himself over her. Elsa cast her eyes around at his massive arms positioned aside her head and trailed them down his chest to where he lie waiting, stiff, to enter her.

"Yes", she replied

Kristoff plunged into Elsa and found to his surprise that the cold she displayed on her surface did not penetrate very deeply into her body. He felt as if a pair of lips had wrapped round him and pullled him in like a juicy cut of meat stuck with a fork. Elsa moaned and shifted her thighs toward him to accept him fully, and Kristoff sunk deeper and deeper into her until his length was buried inside her. A glove patterned from his own hand would not have fit as snugly as Kristoff did into his beloved sister-in-law.

"Oh, wow. I wish we'd done this a few nights ago", Kristoff said as the sleeve between Elsa's legs closed around him. They simply lied there for a few moments, Kristoff soaked in the amazing heat against the chill winter air, Elsa reveled in the fullness of this new and wonderful experience. If they had stopped at that moment, Elsa would have been satisfied. She closed her eyes and luxuriated in the glory of the moment, and then Kristoff shifted his weight to his toes and began to withdraw from her. Elsa threw her head back as Kristoff's receded and pulled itself past one fleshy ring of muscle after another.

If Kristoff was glad for one thing about this above all others it was the incredible grip he found within Elsa. It was nearly difficult for him to pull himself back against the force of it, and when he'd reached back only halfway he relinquished the battle and plunged back down. Elsa doubled over and muttered something, then fell back.

Kristoff pulled back once more. This time Elsa could not put up as much of a struggle, and as he shifted his weight off his feet and fell back against her something tickled her inside and she giggled.

Elsa giggled as if she was a child who'd just found out how to skip rocks across the surface of a pond and was throwing them in one after another to see how far she could get them to go. Her eyes widened and her breathing, between giggles, came shallow and sharp.

Kristoff's face lit up as the Queen's did. He took a cue from her giggling and moved himself up and down against her more rapidly. Elsa giggled still, but cringed, her mouth drew into an O and her breath came as shallow as ever; a mere sigh. She relaxed her hips and when Kristoff fell upon her again she held her hand against her reddening face and shielded her eyes as if the lamps blazed too brightly. She opened her eyes and held her hand over her mouth to stifle more giggling as he rose again. The tickling in Elsa's belly would not stop and grew more excruciating every time it came. She panted and shook her head, as if to say "No, no, no more", and when Kristoff plunged again, deeper than he had before as Elsa's body relaxed against his entry, her eyes narrowed and leaked tears.

Elsa's giggles choked in her throat, and she futilely covered her hand with her mouth to try to stop them. She looked up at Kristoff. Her gaze was almost threatening, but he knew it false.

Kristoff felt he couldn't keep up his pace much longer without succumbing to Elsa far too early for her to be satisfied.

"Do you want to feel this the way Sven does, uh, I mean, the way reindeer do?", Kristoff stumbled his words as he asked.

Elsa glared at him and silently shook her head yes. Kristoff lifted himself up then reached back down and pulled her toward him and flipped her around, then bent her over the table in the center of the room. Elsa saw that the figure of her Kristoff had been carving had melted slightly. With a wiggle of her finger she finished it, at once forming a perfect duplicate of herself in the ice, and an amazing idea struck her.

Elsa remembered that when she Anna were children, in summer the chefs would put juice and water mixed with sugar in the ice cream churns, then pack it into candle dippers and freeze them in salt water mixed with ice until it hardened. When removed it made a wonderful thing to suck on. Elsa could not even guess how it would feel if Kristoff did the same with her miniature, but she was sure it would be amazing. She plucked it from plate it sat upon and shook it as she handed it back to him.

"Kristoff, will you put this in your mouth?", she asked cheerfully. He gamely took it and put it between his lips and sucked at it.

Elsa's body felt his tongue upon her everywhere at once. She held her hands against the sides of her head and screamed. Taking the strangeness of it in stride, Kristoff entered her again.

Kristoff thrust forward and Elsa caught him between her legs. He grabbed hold of her hips and rocked her back and forth on top of the desk. He was engrossed in the act now; and increased his pace. His powerful, muscular, thighs slammed against Elsa's. She put her hands on the sides of the desk to prevent herself from falling down.

The miniature Kristoff held in his mouth began to melt. The sensations of having him inside her while also feeling as though she was inside her mouth were far too much for Elsa to bear. She began to cry out. Kristoff tightened his grip and laid his rippling back into the thrusting action.

"The ice!", Elsa's mind screamed at her as she felt the same warmth rising within her as she had three nights before. Elsa panicked as she remembered how the stables had frozen over the first time she'd felt the release of energy caused by Kristoff's touch.

"Kristoff! We have to stop! You'll freeze!", Elsa cried out. Kristoff ignored her and continued his thrusting. She felt herself coming closer and closer to the breaking point. He swirled the miniature around in his mouth and it was finally too much for Elsa. Her legs trembled. Her mouth twisted into a grimace and she tightly closed her eyes.

"Oh", she gasped out as she felt the dam break inside her.

"Kristoff!", Elsa screamed out as it happened. Like the tremendous splash icebergs made as they fell from glaciers into the fjord, Elsa felt ice explode from the surface of her body.

Elsa's worry that she would freeze her beloved Icemaster had been in vain. When Elsa opened her eyes she saw that her sweat had erupted into snowflakes which fell gently atop the two of them. She laughed in relaxation, and then winced as Kristoff propelled himself forward again.

"Elsa, please tell me now, do you want to be as lucky as Anna?", he asked her. His hips thrust against her quicker and quicker as he said it. Elsa couldn't form a rational thought; the magical sensation of her tiny miniature form melting in Kristoff's hot mouth had split her mind in two. She rolled her tongue around her mouth and whispered the answer, then began to yell it out, louder and louder

"Yes. Yes. Yes. YES", she cried, and Kristoff groaned and slammed his hips against her once more, then stood still against her as the stuff of new life poured forth from him into Elsa's belly. His breathing slowed and he bent himself over Elsa. The snowflakes which had fallen on her back melted between them. For some seconds he lay atop her until he remembered Anna awaited him in the castle above. He removed himself from Elsa and scrambled to tear his clothes back on.

"G'night Elsa!", he cried as he ran back to the castle. He carried his boots in his hands and ran through the snow on the ground exclaiming all the way how cold it was. Amused that she had made someone warm for the first time in her life, Elsa stood up and rubbed her belly, and dreamt of how soon she would warm another.

Elsa returned to the castle that night and slept soundly, happily, for the first time in nearly a week. No ice adorned her chamber when she awoke. After replacing her ice gown in the morning, Elsa walked into the hall to see Kristoff locked in a frantic conversation with Olaf. Less a conversation than an explanation, actually.

"And that's just something friends do together, sometimes, Olaf. Anna and me, we do it all the time", Kristoff said to the puzzled looking snowman

"Does Elsa do it with Anna, too?", Olaf rejoined. Elsa rushed over to take the snowman by the hand and assuage his confusion.

"Oh, hi, Elsa! Can you hold me down and kiss me all over, too? Kristoff said it was like getting a hug but better, but he won't do it. Does that mean he's *not* my friend?", the funny little snowman rambled. He leered suspiciously at Kristoff.

Elsa explained to Olaf that it was something people only did when they were angry with each other and that since she could never be angry with him Olaf would go his whole snowy life without ever being subjected to it.

"Oh. That's disappointing. Can I have a kiss anyway?", he asked. Elsa put her lips against his frosty cheek and kissed him softly.

"Thanks! Now I can tell Anna that when she gets angry about Kristoff spending all night with you out by the stables, she should just hold you down and kiss you all over!", Olaf said.

Kristoff and Elsa looked at each other nervously. Elsa asked if Olaf had told her what he'd seen.

"Yeah, why?", Olaf answered.

Kristoff and Elsa both grimaced and gulped.

"Uh, Olaf, why don't you go find Sven and see what he wants to do?", Kristoff suggested.

"Okay, bye!", Olaf shouted and ran off. Kristoff and Elsa ran back into her bedchamber.

"I was with her all night and she didn't say anything! Maybe he just didn't explain it that well", Kristoff exclaimed as soon as the door shut behind them.

"Maybe. You want to... go see?", Elsa suggested.

The two of them walked to Anna's room together and slipped inside. She had awoken at the sound of the door being opened and rubbed the sleep from her eyes as they stood before her.

"Hi, Anna! Everything okay? Need a fresh pillow?", Elsa asked as she took one from the chair in the corner.

"Hi, honey. You want me to rub your feet again?", Kristoff asked at the same time. Their statements blended into each other in Anna's sleepy ears.

"You want to rub my... pillows?", she asked them both as she blinked.

"Uh, honey, did Olaf... say anything to you last night?", Kristoff asked.

"He said the two of you were out there playing with your ice again all night", Anna responded. Elsa and Kristoff both quietly sighed with relief.

"He also said he came back later and saw you getting her pregnant", Anna continued.

Elsa's eyes froze open. Ice crept up from her feet, disturbing her gown and encasing her legs as it traveled up.

"Quickly enough and I'll never have to hear anything else again", she thought.

"Elsa please freeze me first", Kristoff asked with his face twisted up painfully

"Both of you, relax", Anna said from her bed. She pulled up the covers and put her slippers on, got out of bed and stood between them.

"Why should I mind?", Anna asked them both. She hugged Elsa around her arms. The ice stopped advancing up Elsa's body and dissipated.

"You could have just asked me, you know. I would've said yes", she warmly spoke to her beloved sister.

"You're not mad?", Kristoff asked her.

"Who loves each other more than the three of us?", Anna said. She pulled the two of them together and hugged them around their necks.

"Now, let's talk baby names. I want at least one of the boys to be named after Dad, and if one of us has a girl Rapunzel asked us to name it after her, but I think we should probably use mom's name, or would that be kind of creepy for cousin-brother-sisters?", Anna asked. Elsa and Kristoff both sighed once more, until Anna tugged them more tightly.

"If you two ever do that again without letting me know I'll kill you both in your sleep, understand?", Anna threatened. Elsa and Kristoff put on toothy grins and nodded at her.

"Aah, it's a great morning to be with family", Anna sighed, and started beating them both with her pillow. Elsa shielded herself with the pillow she held. Kristoff stood firm and took his punishment.

Outside, Sven and Olaf tumbled in fresh-fallen snow. God was in his heaven. All was right with the world.


	2. The Pillowmaster's Wife's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pillow forts are fun for sex.

Upon reaching the bottom of the stack of official correspondence on her desk, Queen Elsa found a curious note.

"Meet us in the Dignitary suite tonight, 10 PM. Bring extra pillows," it said in a flowery hand she recognized as Anna's. Elsa smirked at the childishness of the I's dotted with calligraphed snowflakes.

"Pillows?" Elsa wondered. She checked the clock and found it was already half past 9, then sighed to herself and left for her bed-chamber. Once laden down with the pillows she tromped down the hall to the suite. Finding she was unable to knock at the door due to her arms being full of pillows, and thinking it impolite to shout, Elsa conjured a snowball at her feet and kicked it. It thudded against the door and she heard someone scurry to the door and open it.

Whoever it was hid behind the door and awaited her entrance. Elsa rolled her eyes and strolled into the room awaiting the predictable assault from behind. She saw that the suite's king-sized bed was already loaded with pillows forming a crude pillbox fortification complete with rifle slits.

When she turned to see who'd hidden behind the door she abruptly dropped the stack of pillows. She had not anticipated that Anna hid herself behind the door because she was already in the nude. Anna shut the door after her sister. Kristoff stuck his head out from inside the fortification

"Is the coast clear?" he asked. Anna nodded back and approached her sister with her hands twisted into claws. Anna swung her claws at Elsa. Elsa started back from her.

"Anna? What are you doing" Elsa cried. Anna pounced on her and started tugging at her icy cape.

"What the heck is this thing even made of?" Anna asked. The cape was soft to the touch but on trying to yank at it she found it hard and stiff as a rock. Her fingertips were almost bruised from the resistance the magical garment put up.

"It's ice, Anna. What did you think it would be?" Elsa replied. Anna tugged instead at the seam at her shoulder and found it anchored to her sister's by an imperceptible force. Try as she might Anna couldn't budge the crystalline skin of snow Elsa wore.

"I put it on, only I can take it off, genius" Elsa said. Anna stood back, raised her chin, narrowed her eyes, and pursed her lips.

"So what's it going to take to get you out of that thing and join us?" Anna asked with a mild scowl at Elsa's prudish demeanor

"What? You want me to play in your pillow fort, is that it? Sorry, you can have the pillows but I'm not up for games tonight" Elsa replied

"Oh, you're going to join us. I still haven't forgotten about you and Kristoff out there in the shed, sister dear, and you still owe me a night of getting to see what you were actually up to out there. Olaf doesn't describe things that well - he said you were pulling him towards you like Sven pulls his sled," Anna laughed as she explained.

"Now take it off," Anna commanded. Elsa blushed and flourished her hands around her. The icy gown vanished into a flurry of snowflakes spiraling around her. Anna noticed the room suddenly felt warmer, and put her hands on her sister's shoulders.

"Now that's out of the way, help us finish the fort" Anna said. Elsa smiled down at the pile of pillows she'd dropped moments before and helped Anna pick them up and carry them to the bed. The downy redoubt built upon it seemed as if constructed from every pillow in the palace save those from the servants' quarters, and its base was built from cushions for the fainting couches in the library.

"You took apart the couches for this? Anna, do you even know how delicate those are?" Elsa chided her sister.

"Ssh. No complaining in the presence of the pillowmaster" Anna replied as she held a finger to her sister's lips. Elsa narrowed her eyes at the fingertip before them.

"Pillowmaster?" Elsa asked.

Kristoff stuck his head back out from the unfinished fort and smiled out at his two favorite girls in the world standing next to each other in the nude.

"Princess Anna has named me Pillowmaster, your magnificence. If that's all right" Kristoff explained.

"Fine," Elsa replied and laughed to herself at the sight of the large man among stacks of purple and blue upholstered pillows and cushions.

"Hand me up those and I'll finish this thing off," Kristoff asked.

Elsa and Anna handed the fluffy building blocks up to Kristoff and he finished the north and east walls of the fort.

"Pull the blanket over the top!" Kristoff called out from within.

Anna and Elsa went to opposite sides of the bed and sealed the the pillow fort beneath it. Elsa thought back to the last time she'd had this much fun with her sister and came up completely blank.

"Now let us christen it!," Anna shouted and produced a bottle of champagne from the bedside dressers. She tapped the side of the structure lightly and then popped the top off the bottle. Anna took a swig from the champagne and offered the bottle to her sister.

"C'mon Elsa, loosen up," Anna implored her.

Elsa took the bottle from her and brought it to her lips. Carbonated nectar redolent with the sweetness of grapes flooded into her mouth. Elsa had never had champagne before, but she found she liked it. Once her mouth had filled Elsa removed the bottle from her lips and swallowed. She felt warmth spread over her body as the champagne fell into her stomach, which was empty due her negligence to eat dinner.

"Now into the fort your majesty," Anna commanded her. Elsa climbed atop the bed and crawled into the pillow fort. Her shapely hips and thighs shook beautifully, Anna thought, as she pulled her bottom half through the opening in the walls. She noticed her sister's attractively groomed pubic area glistened as if she'd been excited by the alcohol and thought to herself how fun the night ahead would surely be.

Once Elsa was inside she saw Kristoff was nude as well in the light from the cracks.  
"Oh my," Elsa wondered out loud when she saw Kristoff reclined against the soft wall of the fort.

"Hi, Elsa," Kristoff said as he smiled at her.

Elsa's breasts hung tantalizingly in front of him and Kristoff couldn't wait to get his hands on them again. Their night together out in his shed had given him a lot to look forward to once he discovered Anna was perfectly willing to let them be together so long as she was also present. Kristoff licked his lips slightly as if he was thirsty, and though Elsa handed him the champagne, and he took a swig from it as well, his thirst was not one which could be sated by drink alone.

Elsa snuggled up against the wall of the fort as well and turned to see Anna following after her.

"Enjoying the view, sis?" Anna said. Elsa glanced over at Kristoff and between the dim light and the champagne splashing around her stomach she found him even more enticing than she had when she'd first felt his touch through the magic of her ice.

"Now that we're all here, a toast. To a happy new year in Arendelle!" Anna said. Kristoff took another swig from the champagne bottle and handed it back to her. Anna drank as well and handed the bottle off to Elsa.

"No, I've, uh, had enough" Elsa said. The alcohol had gone to her head already and she tried to refuse her sister's eager offer.

"My sister the fuddy-duddy. Never wants to have fun" Anna chided her in a sing-song tone.

Elsa reluctantly took the bottle from her and drank again. The second gulp of champagne hit Elsa's stomach like a thrown stone splashing in a lake.

"Oh, I know why I never did this before," Elsa complained to herself. Her head was swimming by now, and if she'd been on her feet Elsa was sure she would lose her balance.

"All right, no more for you" Anna said, and took the bottle back from her sister. She took another drink and gave it to Kristoff so he could have one as well, then ducked out momentarily. Anna lay flat on her belly and stretched out to set the bottle on the floor.

When she crawled back into the fort Anna found Elsa had already snuggled up next to Kristoff. She stroked his thigh as he held his arm around her and kissed her on the forehead. Kristoff took Elsa's breast in his hand and fondled it between his fingers.

"Ahem," Anna muttered after she took in the sight of the two of them in each other's arms.

"Didn't I tell you two not to do anything without me?" Anna said. She felt the kiss of the champagne coming over her as well and turned herself upside down. Her breasts fell over her chest and she looked up at her husband and sister.

"She said she felt lonely," Kristoff explained. He smiled down at Elsa sitting drunkenly beside him and lifted his hand to her chin. He pushed her chin up and leaned down to give her a kiss on the lips. Elsa opened her mouth to accept him and Kristoff kissed her deeply, but softly, and Elsa moved her hand to stroke his muscular stomach.

Anna scooted alongside them. She waited until Elsa had finished kissing Kristoff and then took a turn with him herself. Anna flattened her hand against his muscular chest and rubbed him warmly. She moved her hand up to his neck and genty nestled his collarbone between her fingers.

Anna drew her arm back across his chest and Kristoff and took her hand in his and kissed her fingers. His lips trailed down her wrist then he turned to press himself against her mouth again.

Meanwhile Elsa found herself fascinated once more with that what lie between Kristoff's legs. In the dim light she couldn't see it perfectly well, but she could feel it lying there hot in his lap as she stroked and fondled his muscular thighs. Elsa dared to give it a stroke of its own. Kristoff looked down at her from his kiss with Anna with curiosity.

"I can believe she pulled this off," Kristoff though to himself in regard to the plan Anna had brought him the night before. When she had suggested to Kristoff that they bring Elsa with them into bed he had rejected outright that Elsa would ever agree to do what was now transpiring in front of her sister. Obviously, he thought, he had been wrong.

He focused his attention back upon his kiss with Anna, nipping at her lips with his, alternately flicking his tongue into hers and having hers flit briefly into his.

Suddenly Elsa's hair fell around his legs and he felt a moist warmth surround what he'd called the Icebreaker for the last several days. He was in Elsa's mouth.  
Kristoff strained to look down at Elsa while he was still kissing Anna. In the months they had been together he'd never asked her to do what Elsa was doing to him. Kristoff broke off his kiss with Anna and put his lips to her ear.

"Look at what she's doing," Kristoff whispered. He felt amazing between Elsa's lips. She had only taken the tip of him into her mouth, but she was rolling her tongue around as if trying to dissolve a lozenge. She closed her lips around him and suckled at his stiffened length.

"Oh wow," Anna said as she realized what Elsa was doing. She laid her head down on the bed to watch, fascinated that Elsa could be more adventurous than her in bed despite having only been alone with a man once before in her life.

Kristoff shifted his hips forward slightly to make it easier for Elsa to take him in and rubbed the soft shoulders beneath her hair. Elsa brought him deeper into her mouth.

"Oooh," Kristoff moaned.

Elsa began to move her head up and down in his lap. Anna watched with widened eyes as her big sister sucked at her husband.

Kristoff adventurously thought to return Elsa's affections and moved his hand down her back slowly, hoping Anna wouldn't notice. His hand fell over the curve of her backside and his large fingers crept further. He found the moist patch of hair between her legs and stroked at it with his fingers. Elsa shifted herself onto her knees and Kristoff could feel the hot flesh of her womanly petals with his fingertips.

Kristoff slickened his fingers at Elsa's dewy nest and rubbed along the fine silken hair on her mound. Taken with idea of returning the pleasure she gave him, he slid the largest of his fingers between her fleshy lips and rolled it around inside her.

With his right hand fondled Anna's backside as she lay next to him, and he ventured to do the same for her as he was for Elsa. With his two middle fingers he felt along Anna's mound. He found her less damp than her sister but very warm, and inviting. When she realized Kristoff's intent Anna drew her knees inward toward her chest and rolled onto her back. Kristoff slid his fingers into her and slowly drew them back toward his palm together, stroking at her interior.

Anna cooed and stretched her feet out toward Kristoff. She rested her foot on his shoulder and took a bit of his hair between her toes. Kristoff leaned his head back against the fort wall as Anna toyed with the golden locks.

Elsa found she greatly enjoyed having Kristoff's length slipping through her lips. She closed her lips around him and swirled her tongue around the tip as he passed back and forth through her mouth. Spurred on by his manipulation she quickened her movements.

Kristoff sighed as the Queen intensified her suckling at his fleshy rod. He'd never known a woman's mouth could feel as wonderful as she did when he was inside her, and he luxuriated in the sensation as they quivered, hot and moist, at his touch, and slid his finger further into Elsa.

Anna rested her other foot on Kristoff's shoulder, both of them aside his head, to play with his hair. Kristoff kissed at her feet and she twiddled his ear between her toes. Kristoff rubbed his stubbly chin against her soft feet and quickened the pace of his stroking at her insides. Anna rubbed at his thighs to help Elsa along with her efforts.

As Elsa's head bobbed up and down in his lap faster and faster Kristoff found the pleasure becoming unbearable. She caressed Kristoff along the base of his length and his hips shifted involuntarily. He felt as if he were going downhill approaching a slope in a taboggan. His cheeks flushed and he felt a stirring in his loins.

Elsa drew him deeper than ever into her mouth, her nose bristled against the hair in his lap. The smell of Kristoff's sweat was driving her lust wild and she took him all the way into her. To Kristoff it felt as if he'd passed into her throat. He started up from the pillows and looked down at the back of Elsa's head falling over him.

"What's happening?" Anna asked in a slight alcoholic stupor. She knew upon saying it what was happening between Kristoff's legs. Kristoff shifted his hips and sat up. He felt a stream rising up within him and suddenly it spurted into Elsa's mouth. She'd drawn all the way back on him and it splashed into the back of her throat as it came.

Elsa coughed, she hadn't expected it to happen at that moment.

"Anna, give me the champagne," she drunkenly requested.

Anna swung her legs down from Kristoff's shoulders and slid out of the fort to retrieve the bottle of champagne. Feeling the effects of the bubbly liquor herself she knocked the bottle over as she grasped for it from the floor. The champagne spun on the wooden planks and spilled itself out.

Anna scrambled off the bed to try to retrieve it before it was spent but when she picked the bottle up she found only a drop sloshed about inside. Anna quickly ran to the water pitcher kept on the side of the room but found it empty. She remembered that as the Dignitary suite hadn't been added to the servants' list of responsibilities in years there wouldn't be any water available. She flew to the door and without looking to check for anyone roaming the halls she dashed into the nearby sitting room.

The pitcher there was full. Anna filled a glass and ran back out, almost colliding with one of the night guard making his rounds. Startled, Anna froze in her tracks. The guard trailed his eyes over her body as his gaze rose to meet hers, and once they met, Anna remembered the fact of her nudity and quickly tried to hide herself with the glass. Realizing her breasts were still uncovered she quickly threw an arm across her body to cover them, before she realized what she was doing.

"Hey! I'm the Princess!" Anna shouted, as much to the guard as to herself

"Turn your eyes somewhere else and go about your rounds," Anna ordered him, before turning to calmy walk back.  
The guard watched with interest as the Crown Princess of Arendelle turned and walked away from him, completely undressed, her ample bottom swinging with her hips as she tried to muster all the regality she could to keep her dignity.

"G'night," she said to him without turning before slipping back into the suite. Anna ran to the beside flopped on the bed, her hand covered the top of the glass to keep it from spilling out, and thrust it into the fort.

No one took the glass from her hand, and so Anna shimmied her head in and saw Elsa and Kristoff locked in a kiss. She smiled for a moment and then thought about what had just erupted into Elsa's mouth and grimaced at the thought that her husband was kissing her sister on the lips.

"Um, here you go..." Anna tried to capture their attention, holding the glass aloft in front of them. They seemed not to notice, as Kristoff, holding the Queen's rump in his hand, squeezed it and pulled her closer to him so as to push his tongue down her throat.

"Ewww," Anna muttered and decided she would wait for them to finish and took a sip from the glass. Finally after what seemed like five minutes Elsa broke her embrace with Kristoff and leaned back against the pillow wall.

"Thank you, Anna," Elsa slurred and took the glass from her hand. Elsa swished some of the water around her mouth and swallowed, and offered Kristoff the chance to do the same. He spit into the glass upon finishing and handed it back to Anna.  
"Uh... huh," Anna muttered as she took the glass back. Where it had once been clear the water was now white and streaky from admixture with Kristoff's essence. Anna backed out from the fort again and threw the contents of the glass into the empty chamber pot by the bedside.

She climbed back up and into the fort and saw Kristoff was now laying atop Elsa, his hand buried in her lap, and kissing her full on the mouth once more. Anna somewhat angrily slid up the sheets to them and thrust herself between the two lovers.

"Do I get to do anything tonight either or am I just supposed to watch again?" Anna asked.

"Go for it, sis," Elsa said as she slumped her head against the bed and half-heartedly waved at Kristoff.

Kristoff slipped his fingers out of Elsa and invitingly beckoned at his wife to come and receive what she'd interrupted them for.

Anna scoffed at him and motioned to him to give her more space. He backed against the pillowy wall once more and readied himself for whatever Anna had in mind.

She did not join him.

Anna swiveled her body around, being careful not to disturb the fort, and put her shoulders between her Elsa's legs. She kissed her sister's smooth, white belly and reached her hands up her sides to feel Elsa's breasts, then, in great shock to Kristoff, put her mouth where his hand had just been in Elsa's lap.

"Whoa!" Kristoff sharply uttered as his wife supped at her sister's dewy crotch. He felt something close to shame come over him.  
Kristoff's face flushed red as he watched Anna put her lips against Elsa's lower set and lap at the soft petals of her femininity. He couldn't believe that in a single night he'd discovered that women could use their mouths for sexual purposes. It had honestly never occurred to him or Anna to do so before that night. He wondered how Elsa had beaten them to it, Elsa who never left her room for fifteen years much less ever been with a man before the week previous, and yet had done things with her mouth he'd never imagined.

Anna flitted her tongue around Elsa's petals, putting her lips against them now and then and suckling at her. The hair covering her lower body was as soft as silk, and Anna loved the feeling of running her nose through it. She found the taste and smell of Elsa's body wonderful, and drew it up into her nose with a strong whiff to fill her senses with her sister's humidity.

Elsa held her hands to her side and clutched at the bedsheets. Her eyes held closed, she tossed her head to and fro as Anna's tongue lavered over her. The small nub at the peak of her petals Anna took between her lips and blew upon. Elsa's cooing and crying out came more and more frequent as she continued. Finally Anna slid two of her fingers into her sister as well. Soon Elsa's body shuddered, her breathing gone heavy and deep between moans. Kristoff saw her toes curl and bunch up the bedsheets under them and Anna finally slipped away from her sister's steaming dampness.

Elsa opened her eyes to see Kristoff leaning against the side of the fort, beaming in amazement at the pleasure Anna had given her.

"Oh... how did you do that?" she asked. Though she'd taken him in her mouth and expected no less in turn, the warmth which had fallen over her when the wave of passion crested and broke was so relaxing she'd never known she could feel that way in her life.

"Especially from way... over there..." she smiled up at Kristoff as she ran her hands over her flushed cheeks to warm them on the steaming hot blood within. She trailed her fingers over her neck, down her chest, and took her soft breasts in her hands. She couldn't remember when she'd been so hot to her own touch.

In Elsa's mind the lone sailor of the wrecked ship of reason who found herself cast into a sea of champagne cried and waved in vain for a savior's hand as the treachery of the grape overtook her. Suddenly, from the peaks of her intellect swooped down Huginn and Muninn, twin ravens of reason, to pluck her from danger.

"Aaaah!" cried Elsa. From the depths of her drunkenness she sprang up from the bed to her feet when she realized Anna had put her mouth there between her legs. The heavy feather quilt fell down around her shoulders and she suddenly felt very silly, standing there on the bed, amidst a fortification of pillows, having been brought beyond the breaking point of pleasure by her beloved sister.

Elsa fell back to her knees and glared down at Anna.

"Very sneaky" Elsa said, before succumbing to lightheadedness. She slumped onto the bed and held her hands against her face.

"Since we're all trying new things, Kristoff, I want to know what she was doing, so you're going to show me" Anna commanded the Pillowmaster.

"But you don't have a, um, you know..." Kristoff mumbled in surprise. Though the burly mountain man was certainly adventurous enough to try, Anna asking him to do what Elsa had done struck him as ridiculous, as having assessed the situation correctly, he knew Anna's womanliness prohibited it.

"I just mean I want you to use you mouth, silly" Anna replied, as the thought of having what Kristoff did between his legs fluttered through her mind, and she briefly glared at him in disgust before literally shaking the thought from her mind. Anna laid down on the bed again and threw her legs to either side of Kristoff.

"This will affect your chances for keeping the position of Pillowmaster", she continued.

Kristoff leaned forward onto his knees. He was looking Anna in the bellybutton and gamely decided to tease it with his soft tongue. Anna gasped in delight at the unexpected entry. Kristoff got up on his hands and knees and stretched his legs out to the side to get into a position where he could properly pleasure Anna with his mouth as she had for Elsa.

"Oooh... Why did I drink the champagne? I should've just gone to bed. My face wouldn't be red" Elsa muttered into her hands. She felt strangely guilty.

Kristoff wasn't sure what he was doing, but to please Anna he was willing to try to give her the same pleasure she'd obviously given Elsa, but before he would he had a request.

"Turn over and put your butt in the air", Kristoff told her.

Anna flipped over onto her knees and bent over, resting her soft breasts on the sheets and turning her head to look at her sister moaning into her hands. The taste of Elsa was still on her lips and she savored it with her tongue. Anna really did love her sister, and hoped Elsa's reaction to daring to put her mouth against her pale, pink, womanhood hadn't disturbed her to the extreme it would separate them again. Anna frowned at the thought that she'd hurt Elsa somehow and felt a twinge of sadness overcoming her, but before it could, Kristoff started trying to please her.

His lips brushed against hers, as in his amateur fashion he simply rubbed his face at the dewy patch of soft hair between her legs. Then he blew on her, cool air passing through his lips and falling against her. Her hips twitched at the sudden cold and Anna wondered what it might feel like Elsa did the same with her own breath.

Kristoff noticed that none of what he'd done had excited his wife so with determination he opened his mouth and and put them against her. Kristoff closed his lips around the slippery petals and flitted his tongue back and forth upon its surface.

Anna was pleased with his effort but gradually realized his heart wasn't in the act.

"Kristoff," Anna called out to her husband as he inexpertly lapped at her. He seemed not to notice

"Kristoff just... stop", Anna repeated and pulled herself away from his mouth.

"I don't feel good about this any more" she continued. Anna rolled over again and scooted over to Elsa.

Elsa was still moaning into her hands as her sister laid down beside her.

"Elsa, I'm sorry. I didn't think it would upset you this much if I showed you how much I loved you", Anna tried to explain through the tears welling up in her eyes. She tried to fight them back by tenderly kissing Elsa on the cheek.

Elsa floated away from her, still adrift on the sea of drink. She rolled onto her side and took her hands from her face, folded them together under her head, and promptly fell dead asleep.

Confused and dejected, Anna began crying when she heard her sister's unconscious breathing.

"Oh, why did I push her? I knew she wasn't ready for this," she sobbed and rubbed her palm against her forehead.

"Anna, she's just never been drunk before. It's not your fault", Kristoff tried to comfort her and possibly salvage more fun for evening. He slid next to Anna and took her in his powerful arms.

"We were just too much for her, I guess," he continued as he stroked his hands over her belly and nestled her soft strawberry-colored head under his chin.

"Why don't we all get some rest and try again?", Kristoff suggested. He and Anna laid there until they both fell asleep next to Elsa.

When Elsa woke from her slumber, weighed down by a cocktail of champagne and sadness, she saw Anna lying next to her as Kristoff held her in his arms. Between the three of them it was almost unbearably warm inside the stuffed pillbox, and Elsa thought to chill the air with her frost magic. A tiny flurry of snowflakes burst from her palm and settled around them. Anna shivered and stirred awake.

"What? Why is it snowing?" Anna said as she sat up and put her arms around her nude breasts to keep them warm.

"Oh, sorry. I guess I don't know my own strength" Elsa replied.

Anna suddenly remembered why her sister had fallen asleep alone in the first place and pounced upon the bed next to her and hugged her tightly in her arms.

"We'll have to keep each other warm then. Um, and sorry for surprising you... with my... mouth," Anna tried to reassure her sister she'd only had the intention of giving her all the love she had.

"I know you meant well, Anna" Elsa warmly replied with soft eyes and a half-smile accompanied by the return of her sister's hug. Elsa noticed how hot her sister's body had grown from resting next to Kristoff and trying desperately to shed its own heat while pressed up against the furnace of his colossal chest.

"I want to show you how much I love you, too" Elsa whispered icily into her sister's. She felt Anna come over with gooseflesh as she tightened her grip.

"Just don't blow on me like that down there" Anna asked.

"No promises, Anna" Elsa teased her.

Just as she'd begun with Kristoff, Anna kissed her sister, but, with a hint of revenge, tenderly bit at her lip. She pushed Anna back onto the bed and laid over her. Elsa's breasts fell against her sister's. Here too, Anna was absolutely steaming to the touch.

Elsa kissed her way down Anna's neck and left the tiniest touch of cold behind as she went. Anna shivered and shook as Elsa kissed her.

"Do you think you could uh... not freeze me?" Anna asked her.

Elsa thrust herself back up to match eyes with her sister and leaned down to whisper in her ear again.

"Do you think you could ask next time before you put your tongue in someone?" Elsa quietly replied.

Anna somewhat glumly accepted the punishment for her impertinence as Elsa fell back down her body. Elsa sucked Anna's nipple, hard from the cold into her mouth and softened it with a warm tongue.

Anna smiled to herself again. She had no true concern for Elsa freezing her again. She knew the love they felt for each other could've melted a thousand hearts of ice.

Elsa released Anna's breast and warmly kissed her way down her sister's stomach, leaving no ice behind as she closed upon the strawberry field below her waist. Here Elsa stopped and simply breathed against her sister's soft skin with all the heat her icy constitution allowed. She saw Anna's bellybutton quiver invitingly and placed her mouth against it.

Anna felt a tickling as Elsa's tongue flitted into her belly and giggled against her will.

A pleasant feeling came over Elsa as her sister squirmed at the touch of her tongue. She swirled it around the little space on her sister's stomach and tickled her again.

"Sto~op" Anna begged her, and stroked Elsa's face with her hand. Elsa looked up and smirked at Anna, then withdrew her tongue and continued down to where the fine strands of hair marking her womanhood sprouted from the pale flesh of her belly.

Elsa ran her fingers through the soft bed of perfect little curls between her sister's hips. She twiddled two or three between her fingertips. In turn, Anna put her hands on the back of her sister's head and did the same with the soft hairs on the back of Elsa's neck.

Elsa kissed her way through the patch of soft hair and finally put her lips on the little hill beneath. Here the greatest heat rose from Anna's body. Elsa put her mouth against it and took a bit of a fold of skin between her lips, then gently sucked at Anna's warmth. She hadn't the coldness in her to chill Anna there, at her most vulnerable, despite her earlier impropriety.

With both her hands Anna tugged at the back of Elsa's head, urging her sister into her lap. Of the three of them there in the fort she was the only one who hadn't been satisfied before they had all taken their brief respite to let the effects of the champagne melt away.

Elsa obliged her and put her mouth over Anna's mound completely, and as Anna had done for her, suckled at the dewy lips of her feminine petals.

Anna moaned and squirmed against Elsa's face, for her nose tickled as it brushed through Anna's strawberry curls. Anna wished she'd let her take her turn first to begin with, for as Elsa's tongue danced over her, Anna realized what she'd been missing with Kristoff, and felt as if she were falling in love with her sister, not just as a long-distant sibling, but as an equal in giving pleasure. So wonderful were Elsa's lips on her, Anna felt as if leaving her sister's side again would be worse than dying.

The hard nub at the peak of Anna's mound had daringly drawn back its hood like a traveler basking in the sunshine of a cold winter's morning and grew bolder as Elsa rolled it between her lips. The sensation overtook her in moment. Anna clenched her teeth and clung onto the bedsheets as if she feared falling off as waves of pleasure crashed over her.

Anna screamed from the unbearability of Elsa's touch and clasped her sister's head between her legs. Her entire body shook and refused to let Elsa go, until suddenly she collapsed and fell limp against the bed. The blood rushing to her head left her in a daze, she was drowning in love for the beautiful platinum blonde she'd loved all her life. Never, until that moment, had she known how deeply she could sink.

Elsa crawled up Anna's body and kissed her again on the lips. Anna tasted herself on her sister's lips. She wasn't as sweet as Elsa, but, she smiled and thought to herself - Elsa didn't have to know that.

She fell on the bed beside Anna and stared into her beautiful cerulean eyes. Elsa brought her palm to Anna's face and lovingly caressed her cheek. Anna was so hot in her hand Elsa almost worried she would start to melt if were left there too long. But she did leave it, because in that night she'd learned she no more feared her sister's love than Anna feared being frozen.

"Nothing's ever going to come between us again" Elsa warmly assured her sister.

"Awww. Not even me?" Kristoff suddenly spoke up.

Elsa and Anna glanced down their soft, pale, bodies and saw he's awakened.

"You two kiss and make up better than anyone else I've ever seen. But do I really have to spend every night out in the cold from now on?" Kristoff noted, smiling broadly.

"Come on over, silly" Elsa said to him. Kristoff clambered on his hands and knees and threw himself between them. Anna ran her fingers through the fine hair on his chest while Elsa played with that on his head. He offered both of them kisses and soon they both stroked his powerful stomach as his lips were entwined with theirs.

Elsa sat up suddenly. Something devilish had been running through her mind since she'd entered the pillow fort.

"Anna, could I talk to you for a moment", Elsa asked.

Anna sat up and looked over at her. Elsa beckoned to her and Anna stretched over Kristoff's chest. Elsa put her hand behind her sister's ear and whispered into it. Kristoff was intrigued as he heard Anna giggling in response.

Though he couldn't hear exactly what Anna was giggling at, Kristoff discovered his sister-in-law's intentions. Anna gasped and looked down at Kristoff, her mouth wide open in a surprise smile, when Elsa finished whispering. She looked down at him too with a hungry look in her heavy-lidded eyes.

"I must be the luckiest man in the ice business" Kristoff thought to himself. Anna climbed atop him and rubbed her breasts on his face. Kristoff caught her nipple in his mouth and suckled at it playfully while he grabbed her around her beautifully plump hips. Kristoff realized she'd been putting on weight in the two weeks it'd been since he started his ice-carving lessons with Elsa.

The two of them hadn't lain together since then, and, there in the silly pillow fort Anna had commanded him to build for their first night of love shared with her beloved sister, the happy thought of his pregnant wife fattening up to feed his children elevated Kristoff's bliss until it almost moved him to tears

"Wait, what?" Kristoff asked as he suddenly felt a warm mouth enveloping the stiffness between his legs. He blushed, his eyes watered, and he had to hold himself back from being overcome with emotion at being with two women who loved him enough to share him between themselves.

"Oh. Oh heck, yes" Kristoff moaned as he expanded to fill every corner of Elsa's mouth. She somehow pushed herself all the way down his length again, until her nose brushed against the hair at his base.

Elsa pulled her head back up and released Kristoff's sweet polse from her throat with an audible pop. Elsa was tempted to take the slick, stiff, stand-in for the enormous sausages they so adored for breakfast back into her body, but instead touched Anna on the shoulder to signal that they should switch their places.

Anna hopped down the ridges of his muscular body like a skier taking hills and set her gorgeously filled-out bottom upon his length. She giggled once more before raising her hips and taking him into her hands. Anna placed the tip of him against herself and teased it with the slipperiness Elsa'd left behind.

Slowly she let him slip into her. Anna winced at his size. She'd remembered him being large but somehow it felt as though he had grown even more from having Elsa's mouth on him. When she'd finally taken all of him in Anna felt her breath taken away, she was fuller inside than she'd ever been before. She struggled to catch her breath.

Once Anna had taken her place, Kristoff felt Elsa's feet on his shoulders. She'd quietly come up from behind his head and slowly sat on his chest.

"This will be your last lesson, Icemaster," Elsa told him.

Kristoff looked up at Elsa nervously. Her gorgeous pear-shaped breasts hung in the air begging to be touched, and he reached out for them, but Elsa grabbed his hands at the wrists and put them around her soft hips. Kristoff pulled her forward and buried his face in the aromatic patch of hair between her legs.

He didn't understand why but he found it easier to give Elsa pleasure with his mouth than he did Anna. Maybe it was that her scent excited something in him; maybe it was their affinity for ice; but as soon as Elsa'd pressed herself against him Kristoff was taken with the idea of making her scream in delight as she had when they'd loved one another in his shed.

Kristoff threw himself into Elsa's quim as fiercely as if it were a block of ice to be harvested. Kristoff hadn't had to stop into the mountains above Arendelle for ice since they'd all met during Elsa's three-day Fimbulvetr, but he still lugged ice around town from where Elsa had given him a pile to mine every day; or; he had in summer. Now was the first winter of his life he could relax without having to ration his dried fish and lingonberries to make it through the season. Elsa had given him that. Elsa had even given him her sister's hand in marriage.

Now he felt he owed it to give back what little a man of simple means as he could to a Queen. He let Elsa grind herself against his face and he plunged his tongue into her as if striking a frozen block with his pick. He was so consumed with lust for Elsa he wanted to break her in two. He remembered the shanty the older ice harvesters had sang in the mountains.

"Cut through the heart, cold and clear. Strike for love and strike for fear" Kristoff recalled. He'd always wanted to test the warning of ice being stronger than a hundred men.

Excitement overcame him as he realized - now he could.

"This icy force both foul and fair has a frozen heart worth mining," The words of the ancient song came back to him as he rubbed his face in Elsa's lap. Foul she was not, but very fair, and very worth the fullness of his effort. She grew wetter by the minute as he slurped, and licked, and poked at her with his tongue. He was very aware of what he was doing now. Just as he read the ice to see where it was best to strike and cleave a block to leave a clean, sharp, edge, so could he read Elsa's body; more clearly than he'd ever been able to for Anna.

He noticed Elsa kept leaning into him and something hard would rub against his nose. Kristoff forcefully took hold of Elsa's hips and lifted her into the air. He put his lips around that hard spot and swirled his tongue around it. Elsa's cooing up above him was as the creaking of the floes to him; just as he could judge where to step and where to sink his axe to make the perfect cut, he could tell where Elsa needed to be touched to split her ice to let the passion beneath it flow out.

He turned her around in his arms and lowered her back onto his face. Now his mouth closed over her completely. With his bottom lip he teased at the nubbin he'd found, and Elsa's body shook in response. Urged on by the words of the old song passed down he quicked his pace, his tongue flew into her body and swirled round as he licked at the walls inside her. He took Elsa's breasts in his powerful hands and squeezed them as if stroking udders hoping for milk to spring forth. He tossed his head back and forth beneath her, his nose tickling the small rosebud above her quim, his hair whirled everywhere.

Anna couldn't believe what she was seeing. She enjoyed feeling Kristoff's stiff manhood thrust into her, and she hoped she was making him happy, but seeing the way he reacted to her sister truly made Anna nervous, and even jealous, of the bond Elsa shared with her husband.

Elsa cast her head about - her breaths were shallow and hot as they escaped her lips. She thought to herself that Kristoff must have possessed some magic of his own to be so naturally gifted at responding to the signs of a woman's body. So enraptured was she in what he was doing to her that she was becoming delirious. Her vision blurred, and a tightness in her chest screamed at her when she held her breath without realizing it.

Suddenly her eyes forced themselves closed, she felt her jaw tighten, her arms stiffened and her fingers locked into claws as as tremor rose through her body. She clenched her thighs together and her toes curled up like a spring in the mattress beneath them. Then all at once she felt as if she'd been broken in half. Her entire body released its stored energy at once and she collapsed onto Kristoff's chest and trembled.

The excitement of it was apparently all that Kristoff could bear as well. Anna felt the thrusting into her belly intensify, and Kristoff groaned now that his mouth was unoccupied, and then with one great thrust that lifted Anna's legs from the bed entirely he released inside her. She felt the warmth of his seed splash inside her.

Kristoff panted as his essence flew into Anna.

The three of them laid there atop one another for some time, breathing in unison. It had once more grown very hot under the feathered ceiling, but Elsa was too spent to create any ice in her exhausted state. A broken sigh was all she could muster when she looked up at Anna sitting on Kristoff's thighs, his sausage still stuffed inside her.

He shrank gradually, and rubbed his eyes with his palms. It was very late at night now and the trio were all quite tired. Reluctant to displace Elsa, Kristoff laid there beneath her, shaking sleep from his head when his vision blacked out. Finally he plucked her from his chest and laid Elsa down next to him. Anna got up off of her husband and laid down at his side, her arm clasped to his chest, and the three of them fell asleep together there once more inside the fort.

Kristoff was first to awaken the second time. Anna had rolled off of him in the night and so Kristoff was able to slip away without waking either of the fair sisters who so loved him. He pulled on a robe hanging in the corner and left the suite to get a glass of water from the sitting room. After he'd filled the glass he drained it all in one thirsty gulp before going to the window and looking down at the snow-covered ground. He couldn't remember when he'd ever felt more at ease. In the Dignitary suite two of the most wonderful women he'd ever met lie asleep with his children growing in their bellies. He yawned contently.

When Kristoff crawled back into the fort Anna was holding the beautiful Snow Queen in her arms. Their heads lay next to each other on the bed and they shared one another's breaths. Elsa curled her legs up and nestled her chin against Anna's flowing red locks as if she were cold.

"Is that even possible?" Kristoff considered, with bewilderment at the thought that Elsa could ever be cold.

Anna snuggled her head against the bed and breathed deeply. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Elsa lying next to her and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. Elsa awoke too and stroked the hair out of Anna's face, then caressed her soft, pink, cheek.

"Anna, you're uh, lying on my arm" Elsa said as she realized her left arm lie numb under Anna.

"Huh? Oh!" Anna exclaimed as she rolled off of Elsa's elbow.

Elsa drew her arm back and shook it back to life. She yawned into her hand and licked her lips, still fresh with the tang of Anna's dewiness. Elsa looked over at Kristoff and grinned at him, then reached out and pulled Anna's head against her chest.

"She's all mine, Icemaster. I'm not giving her back" Elsa said as she rubbed the side of Anna's head between her breasts.

"Will her Majesty at least let me get up for some water?" Anna inquired. She blushed and reached down to pat Elsa on the leg.

"Well, if it's just a drink..." Elsa replied, clung Anna tighter against her pale breasts, splaying out Anna's gorgeous red hair like strawberries falling into a saucer of cream, and then let her go. She scurried past Kristoff with a kiss.

Anna slipped into the robe Kristoff had left next to the door and ducked out of the suite. She was quite thirsty and skipped down to the kitchen. In the cold pantry she found a bottle of her favorite imported soda water. She turned the cap over to clear the glass marble stopper and opened it with a pop.

Anna brought the bottle to her lips and let the effervescent liquid flow in. She gulped down a mouthful all at once. The feeling of the bubbles in the water evaporating off tickled her throat as it went down. Anna immediately felt the unladylike urge to release the air from her stomach.

She held her hand to her mouth to try to stifle the sound - lest any of the servants overhear - and let it go. The carbon dioxide rising in her stomach pushed out the volume of air from within her. Anna burped into her hand and noted a very curious sensation. Her hand felt cold. She looked into it and saw a trickle of water streaming down her palm as if she'd held a snowball. She involuntarily burped again a moment later and saw to her amazement that a flurry of tiny snowflakes with a crystalline pattern much like Elsa's flew from her mouth.

Anna ran back to the suite to show her husband and sister what had happened.

"Come out here and look at this!" She called out to them.

Kristoff pulled the blanket back from the top of the fort. Elsa was on her hands and knees in front of him and craned her neck up to see Anna.

"What's up?" Kristoff asked.

"Are you two? Again?" Anna complained.

Anna scrunched her face with annoyance at Elsa's apparently insatiability and predilection for attempting to satisfy herself with her husband.

Kristoff sat back on the bed and let Elsa rock back and forth against his lap. She was smiling as wide as Anna had ever seen and her face softened when she noticed how happy Kristoff made her. She supposed she could let them spend as much together as they wanted if they were both happier for it.

Anna tried to collect her thoughts and remember the reason she'd run back. She looked down at the soda bottle in her hand and it flew back to her on black-feathered wings.

"Oh yeah! Look at this!" Anna said and took another big gulp from the soda bottle. She jumped up and down in nervous anticipation, and to shake up the bubbles in her stomach. With a loud belch unrestrained by propriety she let the air rip forth from her mouth. Once more a flurry of tiny snowflakes erupted along with it.

She happily danced in a little circle and burped again - more snowflakes. Anna threw her hands up into the air and cheered to herself. Elsa stopped her rocking against Kristoff and looked back at him.

"Later?" she asked him.

Kristoff nodded in acquiesence and Elsa sprang up from the bed. She felt light-headed and hollow inside as his length fell out of her. She sprang up from the bed to her sister's side and asked her to do it once more. Anna tried to summon one more burp and luckily produced another flurry. Elsa captured the flakes in her hand and let them grow, adding more ice and letting the fractal pattern grow.

"These aren't mine" Elsa said looking down into her palm with shock and wonder.

"What do you mean?" Anna and Kristoff said in unison.

"My snow isn't like normal snow. The flakes are all the same shape. I know it like your faces. How can this be happe - oh my" Elsa replied as she tried to unravel the mystery. Her eyes flew wide open when she realized what must be happening.

"I'll be right back!" she shouted and ran from the suite.

The guards had all left the second floor after Georg of the night's watch reported his contact with Anna - though all of them would've enjoyed having a look at the Princess or Queen in the buff - Lieutenant Sigurdson had ordered them off. Elsa encountered no one on her way to the study. Once inside she retrieved the book she'd been reading since the day she'd come back to Arendelle as queen. Thought it offered nothing of substance on identifying the origin of her ability to create ice and snow it had given a long list of signs on how to anticipate it - what the Runar Fulminikar, as the book was named - referred to as a curse.

Elsa scooped the book from her desk and ran back to the suite. Once inside she threw it on the nightstand and opened the pane of the bedside lantern to cast as much light on the pages as possible. In the midst of the section titled "Distinguishing an Accursed" she found that for which she searched.

"A woman laden with a child accursed will show the power not but by ice issued forth from the daily expungences" Elsa read aloud from its pages to Anna and Kristoff as they held each other on the side of the bed.

"What the heck does that mean?" Anna asked as she shrugged her shoulders.

"It means ice will come out of you if you're having a baby... who can do what I do" Elsa said.

She looked up from the book with tears of joy streaming down her face and ran to her sister.

"He's going to be like me!" Elsa exclaimed as she threw her arms around Anna.

Anna wasn't sure how to react and froze in response as Elsa hugged her.

"Heh. Uh-huh. Uh, great. That's... that's great" Anna rambled out as she turned to look up at Kristoff.

He stared out the near window at the snow falling past as if transfixed by its majesty. Anna nudged her elbow into his ribs and he came back to her with a start. His eyes were watering too and he pulled Anna tightly against him.

"We're going to have a son... WHO MAKES ICE!" Kristoff shouted into the air.

As the only one in the room not overjoyed with the news Anna blushed and sat there with bewilderment and terror at having a baby who caused her to involuntarily eject ice from her body growing in her belly.

"I... guess if mom was okay..." She muttered.

"You're going to be fine. No one knows how to handle this better than us" Elsa said as she looked up at her, eyes still streaming with tears.

Kristoff laid back on the bed and wiped the water from his eyes. He clapped his hands together in the air and clasped them against his chest. He got up and sniffed. He couldn't stop crying and wrung his lips against one another. Anna reached over and patted him on his leg. She wasn't completely put at ease with knowing her baby was "cursed" but her husband and sisters' joyful reaction helped her grow comfortable with it

Elsa released her sister and sprang up. She ran back to the book and pored over the pages again.

"There's nothing in here that'll let me know. I wonder why?" Elsa wondered.

The thought came over her that when the ancient text was written they must have shunned women like her. Exiled them. She thought of the whispers she'd heard from Kai and Gerda - old legends of women dwelling on the high peaks cast eternally in snow.

"I was almost one of them," she pondered.

Elsa turned back to see Kristoff and Anna holding each other once more. A beautiful warmth rose up inside her. Hot tears fall on her breasts as she returned to their side.

"One big happy, icy, snowy, family" Anna sang out as Elsa sat beside her.

The sun peaked over the horizon in the east. Later that day Elsa would order the staff to dress her and Anna's old room for two new children. Unlike her and her sister, they would grow up happily together. Fear would never separate their family again.

The three of them retired downstairs for an early breakfast and finally had their talk about baby names.


End file.
